


Nougat Baby’s First Christmas

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Animated GIFs, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas in the Bunker, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gifset, Nougat Baby, Some Humor, Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0, edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: It’s Christmas time in the bunker and after talking with Jack, Sam thinks it’s a good idea to celebrate and decorate. And with no cases, they have the time to do just that.





	Nougat Baby’s First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this for the Supernatural Amino, and you can also find it on my tumblr here:  
> [Nougat Baby’s First Christmas](https://fangirllanie.tumblr.com/post/168917106320/nougat-babys-first-christmas-word-count-1632)
> 
> With the fact there’s no cases and they’re all actually in the bunker together, there’s a slight canon-divergence. You could also probably make it destiel if you, like, squint really, really hard.

“Hey, Jack.  What’re you doing? Find us another case?” Sam was heading to the library when he passed by Jack’s room.  When he peeked in, Jack was staring intently at the laptop’s screen, his eyebrows creased and worry lining his face.  Whatever Jack was scrolling through seemed to be serious.

Jack looked toward Sam standing in the door way, head tilted to the side. “Why aren’t there any Christmas decorations? Do you and Dean not celebrate the holiday?”

“W-what?”

Jack turned the laptop towards Sam.  On the screen were several images of people all around getting ready for the holidays.  Folks shopping, decorating… even selfies of people showing off their ugly Christmas sweaters.  “It seems like a lot of people are getting ready for Christmas, but there aren’t any decorations in the bunker.  Why?”

Sam walked over and sat down next to Jack.  “It’s not that we don’t celebrate Christmas, it’s just- I mean we celebrated when I was a kid.  Dean always made sure of that, even when our dad wasn’t there.  And there was this one time I decorated the motel Dean and I were staying at.” He looked down at floor, remembering just why he and Dean celebrated Christmas that year.  What they thought would be their last Christmas together. He shook his head, clearing the memory away. “Anyway, it’s not like monsters really take a holiday, you know?”

“But why not now?  We don’t have any cases right now.”

“You have a point, Jack.”

************

Sam left Jack’s room and found Dean and Cas in the library, discussing Jack and his powers from what he could hear. Sam went and sat down next to them, getting their attention.

“So get this, I just talked to Jack and what if we decorated the bunker for Christmas? It’s Jack’s first Christmas and he seems to be fascinated by the idea of celebrating.”

Dean shook his head.  “I don’t know, Sam.  That’s not really our thing.”

Cas squinted in Dean’s direction, tilting his head before turning to Sam and saying, “I think it’s a great idea, Sam.  And, I’m curious myself about celebrating Christmas.”

“Great!”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Wait. You’ve never celebrated Christmas, Cas? How is that possible?”

“Well, like you said, it’s not really yours and Sam’s thing. And there really hasn’t been an opportunity for us to celebrate.”

Dean stared at Cas, the gears obviously working in his head and coming to some sort of conclusion. After what felt like minutes, Dean slammed his hand down on the table and announced, “It’s settled.  We’re celebrating Christmas this year.  Let’s split up and get all the decorations we need.”

************

After several exhausting hours, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack got the bunker fully decorated.  They had a Christmas tree in the library.  A real one, at Dean’s insistence. Said “If we’re gonna celebrate Christmas, we’re gonna do it right, dammit.” Cas found a wreath and hung it on the bunker’s door, then helped Jack wrap presents.  By the looks of things, neither knew what the hell they were doing. Dean had found stockings and painted each of their names on them before hanging them up. And thanks to Sam’s moose height, Christmas lights were hung everywhere.

Afterwards, Sam went to make everyone eggnog while they sat around to enjoy the festive decoration. Dean shouted as Sam left to go to the kitchen, “Don’t pour it so heavy-handed like you did last time.”  Sam, just gave Dean a mischievous grin and left the room.  He was gonna regret those words, Dean just knew it.

And he did.  He waited for everyone to take a sip, and not seeing Cas, Jack, or Sam show any sign that the eggnog was too strong, he took a sip of his own.  He couldn’t even taste the eggnog itself for the amount of Bourbon in his.  Not that that was gonna stop him from drinking it, of course.  He was gonna end up as lit as the Christmas tree.

All their hard work seemed to pay off, too, as Jack looked around the library in wonder.  With a grin on his face, he exclaimed, “I like Christmas!”

“Technically, it’s not Christmas yet,” Cas pointed out. “It’s still a few weeks away.”  He then looked towards the tree, noticing that while the lights made it look festive, there didn’t seem to be any ornaments.  He was under the impression that most people decorated their trees with some sort of ornament.  Looks like he’d have to fix that.

While the Winchesters slept, Cas went and found some ornaments for the tree.  But, as he went to go place them, he started doubting if he should put them on the tree.  Maybe there was a reason Sam and Dean didn’t have ornaments on the tree.  He decided to just place one, and if Sam and Dean said it was ok, he’d place the others.

The next morning, Sam walked into the library and saw a huge smile on Dean’s face while he was staring at the tree. “Dude, look at this!  It’s a little cowboy hat and boots!”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I think your fanboy is showing.”

“Oops.  Better cover that up.  Don’t want to get caught for indecent nerdsposure.”

Sam just rolled his eyes at that.  He always wondered why Dean called him his “geek brother,” when Dean was the biggest dork he knew. “You think Cas put the ornament there?”

“Yeah. That gives me an idea!  It’s 12 days until Christmas, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, what if we all got ornaments for each other, and every day one of us puts an ornament on the tree?”

“That’s… actually a really good idea.”

“Jeez, don’t sound so surprised there, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam. And I’ll let Cas and Jack know.  Since that ornament was clearly for you, you can place the next ornament.”

The next day, Dean had placed a laptop ornament on the tree for Sam, followed by Sam placing an angel blade ornament for Cas.  Jack was really pleased with his first ornament from Cas, a little star with pictures of nougat on it.

Jack got Sam an ornament of books, while Sam got Dean a squirrel ornament and an epic eye roll in return.

The day after, Jack found his ornament from Dean.  Placed perfectly in the center was a little figurine of a baby, with the words “Baby’s First Christmas.”  Jack, Sam, and Cas all looked over towards Dean, who couldn’t stop laughing.

“Get it? ‘Cause it’s his first Christmas,” Dean wheezed out between his uncontrollable laughs.  “And he-“ Dean broke off, clearly not getting his reasoning across as the laughter took completely over.  After a few seconds, the laughter was contagious and they all joined in, wiping tears away and catching their breath as their laughter finally died off several minutes later.

************

The days flew by, and more ornaments were hung.  Jack got Cas silver angel wings, who got Sam a funny little moose in a sweater ornament.  Sam got Jack gold angel wings.  He wasn’t really sure what any angel’s wings looked like, but the wings were the color of Jack’s eyes when he was in full power mode and thought that was cool.  Jack then got Dean a pie ornament, leaving Dean to place the last ornament.

By Christmas, the tree was full.  They all walked into the library Christmas morning to see Dean’s ornament to Cas at the very top of the tree. It was an angel that looked a whole lot like Cas himself, trench coat and all.

Cas tilted his head, staring at the little angel. “Thank you, Dean.  But, why is at the top of the tree? And why does it look like me?”

Dean wiped the sleep out his eyes and looked to Cas like the answer was obvious.  “Because all the other angels are feathered di-“

“Dean!” Sam interrupted.

“Look, most trees have a star or angel at the top.  I just thought it’d be better if the angel looked like our friend and not a complete di-“

“Dean!” Sam interrupted again. “He’s right, though.  There’s no one more deserving to be on the top our tree than you, Cas.”

Cas smiled and looked at each of the brothers before replying, “Then, I am truly honored.”

“Can we open presents, now?” Jack asked.

“Mm. Coffee first.” Dean answered, clearly still half asleep and looking nowhere ready to open presents.  He poured himself a cup, then sat down, while Sam, Cas, and Jack patiently waited for Dean’s cue to begin.

  


“Now can we open presents?” Jack asked, the anticipation getting the best of him.  He didn’t get an answer from Dean, who just gestured for him to wait as he pointed at his mug.

When he finally finished his coffee, they opened their presents to each other with smiles all around.  Dean made everyone breakfast afterwards, then they all donned their festive Christmas sweaters and hats.  They spent the entire day together laughing, smiling, chatting, and enjoying each other’s company.  Jack was incredibly grateful, and kept thanking them for making it a memorable first Christmas.  Cas was thankful, too, for Sam and Dean showing him once again the joys and wonders of human experiences.

Even Dean had to admit it was nice to have the bunker full with his family, and to not have to worry about the monster of the week, or apocalypses, or angels and demons.  They could just be happy, even for a little while.  And Sam was just happy to see everyone getting along.  To see smiles on his brother and friend’s faces.  And he eagerly hoped they could all do it again for years to come, as long as they possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! The edits used are mine.


End file.
